


He's A Go-Getter, He's Everybody's Type

by senioritastyles



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [22]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Muke - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, slutty luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senioritastyles/pseuds/senioritastyles
Summary: "Lukey, if you get up right now," He starts, reaching his hand down under the covers and rubbing his hand over the swell of Luke's ass, "I promise I'll eat you out and fuck you later."
Luke's eyes pop open and he turns his head backward toward Michael. "You promise?"
 
Or: Michael convinces Luke to get out of bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (title is from Faith by Stevie Wonder ft. Ariana Grande)  
> (it has nothing to do with the story really but oh well)

Michael makes his way back up to the hotel room from the breakfast bar, buried in his phone and hoping Luke is up and ready to go because they have to leave soon. He'd purposely woken his boyfriend up before he left, making sure he was sitting up with his eyes open, but he knows Luke has a tendency to just lay back down and sleep more when no one is around to keep him up. Michael unlocks the door to their room and he's hoping for the best but he gets exactly what he didn't want: Luke dead asleep and bundled under the covers, barely visible beneath it all. Michael sighs and shuts the door behind him, walking towards the bed and kneeing his way onto it and hovering over Luke's body.

 

"Luke, baby." He says, voice soft but loud enough that it stirs Luke just a little bit. "Baby, you gotta get up."

 

Luke groans and shifts around to try to get away from Michael's attempts to wake him. He makes a sound that Michael thinks is supposed to be a plea for him to go away but he's not having it. "Luke, please babe, we have to leave soon, you need to get up and get ready." Michael says, rubbing at Luke's soft hair to try to coax him up.

 

Still, Luke refuses. "Don't wanna, Mikey." He whines, rolling over onto his stomach and sinking further into the mattress.

 

Michael sighs again, hanging his head forward as he tries to think of how he can get Luke up and out of bed. He could always just be forceful and literally haul him out, but that'll leave Luke with a sour attitude for the rest of the day and Michael can't stand when Luke is angry with him, so that's out. He could also get Ashton in here and make him wake Luke up because he's an expert at it, but Ashton's probably already lounging in the bus with Calum right now since they're always early, so that's out too. There is one thing that's sure to have Luke scrambling to get up, but Michael isn't so sure he can keep the promise he's about to make since they have a busy day and night, but it's the only thing that's guaranteed.

 

"Lukey, if you get up right now," He starts, reaching his hand down under the covers and rubbing his hand over the swell of Luke's ass, "I promise I'll eat you out and fuck you later."

 

Luke's eyes pop open and he turns his head backward toward Michael. "You promise?"

 

Michael smirks and nods. "I promise."

 

Luke clambers out of bed, tripping over his own feet as he runs toward the bathroom, turning the sink on and splashing water over his face to perk himself up. He brushes his teeth in a rush and ruffles up his hair, coming back into the room and quickly shedding his pajamas. Luke grabs jeans and a t-shirt and throws it all on, hopping around to put his socks and shoes on after. He scrambles to pack up the rest of his stuff since they aren't staying here again tonight and he's fully ready in ten minutes. Michael chuckles and shakes his head, holding the door open for Luke and accepting the kiss the younger boy offers him on his way by.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

"Mikey, is it later yet?" Luke asks, leaning against Michael's chest in the dressing room at their venue, watching the older boy play video games.

 

Michael looks down at the top of Luke's head and chuckles, rapidly hitting a few buttons on the game controller. "Baby, you know we have to play a show in two hours."

 

"Yeah, so? We've fucked in a supply closet with ten minutes before an interview before." Luke argues, smirking because he knows he's got a good point here.

 

Michael can't even say anything against that because it's true, they have, and he knows they could get a lot accomplished in two hours. He bites his lip and pauses the game, saving it and giving in to Luke's needs, wanting to make good on his promise. Luke gets up and goes to lock the door so no one can come in and just as he's managed to do it, Michael's body presses against his back and he's forced to lean against the door. Michael reaches his hands around and pulls at the button and zipper of Luke's jeans, undoing them and tugging them down until they bunch up around Luke's ankles. Michael drops to his knees and reaches back up to push Luke's torso flush against the door and make him arch his back, sticking his ass out and spreading his legs as much as he can with the pants still around his ankles. He grabs at both of Luke's perfectly round cheeks and spreads them open, spitting against the younger boy's exposed hole. Luke gasps at the feeling, the sound melting into a moan when Michael sticks his tongue out flat and licks over the rim. Luke's short nails scratch against the door as he awkwardly turns his neck to watch Michael as best he can, bringing his arm around behind himself and grabbing for Michael's hair, pulling his face further between his own cheeks. Michael responds by licking at Luke harder, keeping his tongue firm and wet as he starts to push it past the rim and into Luke. Luke's breathing stutters as Michael's tongue rubs around his sensitive spots, lips sucking on the puckered rim to help himself lick in deeper. 

 

"Fuck, Mikey...." Luke moans, tugging harder on Michael's hair as his eyes slip closed and he loses himself in the delightful feeling. 

 

Michael hums against him, making Luke shiver as the older boy pulls his tongue out and goes back to licking broad stripes over the rim. He presses another sucking kiss to the greedy hole before dropping down more and sucking on one of Luke's balls, hearing a needy whimper sound above him as he goes back up to the rim and pushes his tongue in again. Luke gasps and tugs at Michael's hair harshly, knees threatening to buckle with the pleasure running through him. Michael's tongue is relentless inside of him, managing to hit every spot that has Luke whining into the door and dropping his jaw, his forehead pressing hard into the material. Luke lets his head tilt back with a loud squeal as Michael swings one of his hands back and brings it forward, smacking it down harshly against Luke's ass and feeling the plump skin jiggle against his face. Just when Luke feels like it can't get any better, Michael's finger slips in alongside his tongue and starts stretching Luke more than what his tongue is doing. 

 

"Oh, shit...." Luke breathes, biting his lip harshly to keep himself at least a little quiet. 

 

Michael takes a chance and slides a second finger in, met with little resistance as he scissors them around his tongue and stretches Luke open more. Luke's hand slips from Michael's hair and comes around to grab at his dick, jerking it off quickly. Michael reaches down to paw at his own dick through his jeans, wanting to relieve some of the pressure building up in his body from being so hard. He manages to get his pants undone at the very least, rubbing over his dick through them as he licks into and fingers Luke as best he can. A third finger makes its way in and Luke whines, rubbing harder against his dick and breathing heavily. It feels like all too soon Michael is pulling back and sitting up straight, slapping at Luke's ass a few more times. The pain makes Luke's hole clench around Michael's fingers that are still holding Luke open and the older boy groans along with Luke. Michael uses his free hand to pull at Luke's ass and spread it open again so he can see as he takes his fingers out and leaves the hole squeezing around nothing. 

 

"Look at this slutty little ass, baby boy.....so hungry for something inside of it." Michael growls, standing up and pulling his dick out quickly, not bothering to actually take his pants or boxers all the way off before spitting in his hand so he can get his dick wet. "Greedy for a dick in there, aren't you?"

 

Luke gasps and whines, feeling Michael crudely press his dick against his ass. "Yes, please give it to me. Need it, Mikey."

 

Michael hums his affirmation, pulling Luke's hips to arch him up even more and make a better angle as he lines up with Luke's wet hole and carefully pushes in. Luke whimpers and bites his lip, his body sucking Michael in and squeezing down on him, refusing to let go as his thighs start to tremble. Michael sinks all the way in, grabbing Luke's hips to steady his wobbly legs as he waits for the younger boy to adjust to the stretch. Luke shifts on his feet, gently rocking his hips back and forth to make it easier on himself, giving Michael the okay to move. The older boy takes the cue and starts rolling his hips into Luke's ass, grinding in and listening to Luke's breathing get quicker. 

 

"Fuck me, Mikey." Luke whines, looking over his shoulder to give Michael his best pleading look. 

 

Michael smirks and nods, pulling back and slamming into Luke forcefully, building up a slow rhythm that only gets faster as Luke's moans get louder. Michael fucks into him quickly, drunk on the feeling of Luke's greedy tightness pulling him in. The button and zipper of his jeans are smacking into Luke's ass, biting into the skin each time Michael slams back into Luke. 

 

"Such a tight ass baby, no matter how much I fuck you it always stay so tight for me." Michael breathes, leaning over to kiss the back of Luke's head as he slaps the younger boy's ass again. "So perfect, baby."

 

Luke whines loudly, squeezing his eyes shut and letting his mouth fall open as Michael digs his nails into the reddened skin. Michael can feel Luke's body tightening around him, the younger boy quivering in pleasure as Michael fucks him hard the way he likes. "Gonna come for me? I can feel it baby boy, let it go." Michael encourages, yanking Luke's hips back each time his slam forward, staring at the pretty redness of Luke's ass.

 

Luke whimpers pitifully, slipping his hand down to grab his dick again and rub his thumb over his slit, gasping at the pleasure in the gentle touch mixed with Michael's rough rhythm. Between the two sensations it doesn't take much longer for him to come, slapping his free hand against his mouth to muffle the half scream that pushes out as Michael fucks him through it. His gravelly moans come out with every breath, dampening his hand as he shakes against Michael's body. 

 

"Holy shit." Luke pants, whimpering when Michael pulls slowly out of him.

 

Luke immediately knows where this is going so he quickly spins around and drops to his knees, opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out, looking up through his lashes as Michael jerks himself off quickly. The head of the older boy's dick soon meets Luke's tongue and the younger boy closes his mouth and sucks Michael in, hollowing his cheeks and letting Michael tilt his hips in at whatever speed he needs to. Luke is gagging softly in seconds with Michael pushing deep into his throat, using Luke's mouth to get himself off. It doesn't take too long because Luke's mouth is sinful, taking him in and expertly licking around him. 

 

"God, your fucking mouth baby, don't stop." Michael groans, watching Luke suck him off through hooded eyes.

 

Luke hums brokenly around Michael, eyes watering as he fights to keep them open and on Michael's. He's doing his best to shallowly bob his head as Michael fucks into his mouth, squeezing at the base of his own dick to prevent himself from getting hard again. Luke coughs and sputters as Michael shoves himself down Luke's throat and holds him there, grunting loudly as he comes. The younger boy whines as his mouth is filled, struggling to swallow it all and breathe properly at the same time. It doesn't quite work but it's enough for the moment, and Michael pulls back and out of his mouth soon enough that he can swallow properly and gasp in air, blinking lethargically up at Michael with wet, red eyes and swollen lips. Michael bites his lip as he watches Luke's chest rise and fall rapidly, smiling at his boy as he tucks himself away and does his jeans back up.

 

"I don't think I can get up." Luke rasps, chuckling breathless as his head knocks back into the door behind him. 

 

Michael snorts, shaking his head. "Well, you might wanna find a way, because your hair is in your own jizz."

 

Luke's eyes pop open wide and he leans off the door, turning his head around and staring at where he was just resting. Sure enough, there's a small stain of come there and when he reaches back he can feel it in his hair. "Aw, man." He whines, grabbing the door handle and using it hoist himself onto his feet, his legs shaky but he manages to make it. "Now I have to shower again."

 

Michael can't hold back his laughter as Luke yanks his pants and boxers back up, not bothering to fasten his jeans as he makes his way toward the showers through the door in the back corner of the room. Luke stops and turns back, jogging back to Michael and grabbing him by the waist, kissing his lips softly.

 

"Thanks for waking me up this morning." Luke smiles, nudging his nose against Michael's before heading back toward the showers.

 

Michael watches him go, shaking his head with a fond smile on his face as the door shuts behind Luke. "Yeah, no problem."

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME TO DAY 22 OF FICMAS!!!!!!!!!! Muke smut has F I N A L L Y arrived and I'm so happy omg I could cry :,) This fic actually came from a text that I sent Sara and Lynn because I had a thought about Luke not wanting to get up and someone promising him sex to motivate him and so I made it a fic of course! I hope you all enjoyed, please leave comments and feedback below, and I love you<3
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr: senioritastyles & babyhemhem  
> twitter: xtraceex  
> instagram: traceethekid  
> snapchat: youngtray


End file.
